The Crazy Life
by EmmaRipley
Summary: It all starts with a sarcastic teen by the name of Stiles Stilinski leaves Beacon Hills and moves in with his cousins, the Gilberts in Mystic Falls.
1. It’s Happening All Over Again!

_Hey guys, I am here to tell you that this story is done by the same author as the one on Wattpad. So don't worry your little heads if you think that this story was stolen or copied. Thanks._

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 ** _It's Happening All over Again!_**

 **Stilinski House**

 _A sarcastic teen by the name of Stiles Stilinski walks into his two story home. Sighing tiredly from all this werewolf stuff that was going on in his daily life._

 _"Stiles, is that you?" Stiles hears his dad say from the kitchen._

 _"Yeah its me, not a burgler or anything." Stiles sarcastically says._

 _"Not now stiles, please come in here." Papa Stilinski calls out in seriousness._

 _With now a serious, concerned Stiles. He walks into the kitchen to see his dad sitting at the table with a troubled face._

 _"Is everything alright dad?" Stiles asked confused, sitting down across from him at the table._

 _"What I am about to say may be upsetting but, just hear me out." Papa Stilinski assures him._

 _"Okay?" Stiles furrow his eyebrows._

 _"I've decided that you should move in with your cousins in Mystic Falls." Papa Stilinski explains._

 _"What!" Stiles yells out, standing while knocking down his chair in progress._

 _"Now listen-" Papa Stilinski starts._

 _"I can't leave, my friends need me here, dad!" Stiles yells out, crossing his arms._

 _"Stiles!" His dad yells out, catching stiles attention._

 _"I don't want to do this, I really don't son, but you are giving me no choice."_

 _"Why! Why do you want me to move away!" Stiles asked frustrated._

 _"The lies Stiles, and the seating around and the popping up at crime scenes, I just dont know what's going on with you anymore."_

 _Stiles shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm lying, sneaking around and popping up at crime scenes but I just cant tell you."_

 _Papa Stilinski shakes his head, standing up. "This is the exact reason Stiles, I'm not changing my mind, You are leaving tomorrow and thats final."_

 _"But." Stiles says shocked at what he had just heard._

 _"No buts Stiles, I already have informed them and they will be expecting you so go and pack." His dad says. "Now, I'm heading to work and when I get home, I expect you to be packed and ready for tomorrow." Walking out of the house to work._

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Gilbert House**

A beeping sound was heard inside the small messy room in the Gilbert home, a lump in the bed moves around groaning.

A knock on the rooms door is heard, "Get up Stiles, we have school today." Stiles cousin Elena says before her footsteps faded away.

"Argh." Stiles groans out, sitting up, his eyes squinting as the sun shines through the window.

Stiles gets up and dresses for his first day of school before heading down to the kitchen where the rest of the Gilbert family was.

"Toast. I can do toast." Jenny says running around.

"Its all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena says as Jeremy walks in behind Stiles.

"Apparently, coffee is the answer to everything nowadays." Stiles says sarcastically and Elena nods agreeing.

"Yeah he gets it." Elena says.

"Is there any coffee?" Jeremy asks, taking Elena's coffee.

"Hey." Elena whines while Stiles laughs at the siblings.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena says smiling reassuringly.

"I am also good." Stiles says while Jeremy takes the money, making Stiles shake his head at him.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Dont you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at.." Jenna checks her watch. "Now, Crap!"

"Then go. Its not like we cant take care of ourselves or anything." Stiles says sarcastically.

Elena gives him a look to tone down the sarcasm before looking to Jeremy.

"You okay?"

"Dont start." Jeremy grabs his bag and leaves. Elena looks to Stiles as he shrugs and goes to his beloved jeep, Roscoe.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Stiles gets out of his jeep with his backpack before walking into the school, looking for his locker. He had already gotten his timetable a few weeks before school started.

When he got to his locker, he puts his stuff away, only keeping the stuff he needed for class. Stiles looks to his right to see Elena and her best friend, Bonnie standing in front of the administration office.

With curiosity, he goes up to them and looking into the office asking, "What are you two looking at?" Startling the two girls.

"All I see is back." Elena says.

"Well, its a hot back." Bonnie states, Stiles looks at them weirdly. "Okay? Weird much."

Bonnie then mysteriously says, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"And how do you know that?" Stiles asked confused.

Bonnie looks to him, explaining, "Apparently I'm psychic now." Stiles looked at her in awe, "Cool."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" Elena says, stopping Bonnie and Stiles from continuing their conversation.

"Pretty much." Ronnie says, making Stiles chuckle in amusement.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena glances to her brother who seemingly is buying drugs. Stiles sees the look in her eyes and starts shaking his at her, "No."

"I'll be right back." Elena says, ignoring Stiles and walking after her brother.

Stiles sighs before facing Bonnie and saying, "I'm gonna head to class." Walking away.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 _History Class_

"Our home, state of Virginia joined confedery in 1861, it creates a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. The Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Stiles history teacher, Mr. Tanner, says.

Stiles looks to the new guy to see him looking at Elena who is staring back.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery**

Stiles walks with Elena in the Cemetery, her asking him to be her ride, and sits down next to Elena and in front of her parents grave.

As Elena writes into her journal, Stiles looks around before his eyes land on a crow sitting on his Aunt and Uncles grave stone. He hits Elena's shoulder, gaining her attention and pointing to the crow.

"Okay hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo." Elena's says waving the bird away, it fly's off.

"That's what I thought." Stiles laughs a little at that comment.

The crow reappears and fog starts to surround the ground of the cemetery, a shadow of a man is standing behind a tomb. Stiles looks around nervously, grabbing Elena's hand, saying, "This place is starting to become a scene from a horror movie."

Elena hits his shoulder, saying, "Now is not the time Stiles," before they are running. Elena trips, resulting in them both falling, they get up to see Stefan standing there, a few feet away.

"You both okay?" He asked them concerned.

"Can't get better then being in a Cemetery," Stiles says at the same time Elena says, "Were you following us?"

"No, I, uh, I just- I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happen to be hanging out in a Cemetery." Elena asks Sceptically.

"It's not like he is visiting anyone or anything," Stiles says, arms waving around.

Elena ignores him, looking to Stefan Angrily.

"I'm visiting, I have family here."

"Oh wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. Its the fog. Its making me foggy, and then back there, there was this-this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right. The Hitchcock?" Elena rambles looking to Stiles questioningly.

"I think so." Stiles answers her question.

She looks back to Stefan introducing herself. "Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together." Elena says.

"And English and French."

"Right." Elena says nodding.

Stefan looks to Stiles questioningly,"And you are?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Interesting name?" Stefan says, his head tilting to the side.

"Thanks."

Stiles looks to Stefan's ring saying, "Nice ring."

Elena looks to it as well as he says, "Oh. Um, its a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

Elena talks before Stiles starts talking, "No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

Stefan changes the subject, "Did you hurt Yourself," looking towards Elena.

Stiles looks to Stefan weirdly.

"hmm?" Elena asks confused.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Elena puts her foot on a rock and lifts her pant leg, she sees a cut gushing blood. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." Stefan turns around and his faces changes, Stiles looks to him weirdly, trying to figure out what is going on with him. Elena looks to Stefan, "Are you okay?" His eyes start to change.

"You should go. Take care of that."

Stiles looks to Elena as she says, "Really, its nothing." They both turn back but Stefan had disappeared, Stiles looks around for any indication on where he went. He turns back to Elena and says, "You need to fix that." Elena looks to him smirking, "You still can't stand the sight of blood still."

Stiles just waves his arms in the air before heading back to his beloved jeep, Elena walking behind him, Laughing.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **Gilbert House**

At the Gilbert house, Stiles is up in his room, face timing Scott.

"Hows everything in Mystic Falls?" Scott asks.

"It could be better if you were here dude, and we also got a new student today."

"Cool, whats the new student like?" Scott says.

"Well, his name is Stefan, he is broody, hates the sight of blood, he disappears like a magician, also he and Elena are acting like you and Alison did when you guys first met."

Scott laughs at his best friend before saying, "Well, he sounds interesting."

"I think there is something up with him." Stiles states.

"Like what?"

"Like-" Stiles starts before a knock was heard on the door.

"What?" Stiles yells through the door as Scott laughs silently at his annoyed face, from the computer screen.

"Me and you are going to the Grill to meet Bonnie." Elena's voice was heard through the door.

"Why do I have to come?" Stiles asks back.

"Because I said so and you need to stop being anti-social." Elena explains.

Scott's laughs are heard, Stiles face turns smug as he says, "I am talking to Scott so I can't come with you, sorry." Not being really sorry at all.

"That doesn't count, you need to talk to people that live here in Mystic falls and I am older then you so, you are coming with me to the Grill, so say goodbye to Scott and lets go." Elena commands and before Stiles can argue any more, Elena's footsteps are heard going away.

"Only older by a month," Stiles mumbles.

Stiles looks to a laughing Scott before saying, "I hate you, dick."

Scott laughs harder before saying, "I miss you too buddy, see you later man."

"You too." Stiles says before the screen goes black.

Stiles sighs before standing and changing. He walks out of his room, down the stairs before heading to the front door, only to stop, seeing Elena and Stefan talking.

Clearing his throat, Stefan and Elena look towards him, Elena blushes and says, "he is coming to the Grill with us."

Stiles groans before going past the two love sick teenagers and walking out the front door to his jeep with them behind him.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **The Mystic Grill**

The three of them walk into the grill as Matt, Elena's Ex, walks up to them.

"I'm Matt." Matt introduces himself to Stefan, shaking his hand tightly.

"Stefan."

Matt looks to Stiles with a smile, then looking to Elena with a frown and a nod before walking away.

The three of them sit down at the table with Bonnie and Caroline, wasting no time, Caroline starts firing questions at Stefan. "So, you were born in Mystic falls?"

Stiles shakes his head as Stefan answers, "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

Bonnie leans forward, saying, "Parents?"

"My parents passed away."

Stiles pats his shoulder saying, "Sorry dude, any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle."

Stiles looks to him strangely at that answer.

"So, Stefan. If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline says, trying to flirt but Stefan doesn't acknowledge it.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains as Stefan looks to Elena.

"Are you going?"

Stiles answers, saying, "Oh, yeah she is."

Elena shoots him a look.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **Boarding house**

Stefan's 'Uncle' Zach walks into Stefan's room holding up a newspaper, showing him. "You promised."

"This was an animal attack."

Zach doesn't buy it, "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intentions." Stefan says.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questions loudly.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asks, confused.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach says before walking out of the room. Stefan opens a door, pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says, 'Katherine 1864'.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 _History Class_

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of War in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"Um, a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot?" Bonnie says, making Stiles snicker into his hand.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay. Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt says coolly.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical event?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"I don't know." Elena says, embarrassed.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Stiles glares angrily at the teacher, hands turning into fists.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan says, Stiles fists relax while looking to Stefan, who stuck up for his cousin.

"That's correct. Mister?" Mr. Tanner trails off looking to Stefan.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"Distant." Was his only replay.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner says smugly.

"Actually there were 27, sir.Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm," Mr. Tanner says embarrassed, Elena looks to Stefan, thanking him as Stiles yells out, "You go Stefan." Resulting the class laughing at his remark and Mr. Tanner glaring at him, before the teacher could give Stiles a detention, the bell rings and he runs out of the class room.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **The Falls**

Arriving to the Party, Stiles goes to hang out with Elena and Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says.

"Oh. okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena says.

Stiles looks to her replaying, "What every boy wants to hear."

Ignoring his comment, Bonnie says, "He has that romance novel stare."

They look around before Stiles asks, "So, where is your knight in shinning amour."

Elena hits the back of his head, making him whine before saying, "I don't know. Bonnie, why don't you tell us, you're the psychic one."

" Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena says looking around, finding a bottle on the floor, she picks it up and gives Bonnie the bottle.

Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand in the process, She spaces out for a while and Stiles looks to her weirdly, she comes back to her senses and abruptly pulls her hand back. Elena looks to her worriedly, "What?"

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

Stiles and Elena look to each other in shock.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? OK, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie leaves Elena and Stiles alone.

Elena calls out to her, "Bonnie!"

Stiles looks to Elena saying, "That was weird, whats up with her?"

"I don't know." Elena says before they both turn around to see Stefan there.

Stiles jumps into the air in shock, "Holy Shit, dude, you don't sneak up on people like that."

Once again, he was ignored as Elena says to Stefan, "Hi."

"Hi."

Stiles shakes his head saying, "I'm out of here."

Stiles was leaning against the railing, drinking, when he hears Elena's voice saying help.

Confused, Stiles walks to where her voice was to see Jeremy holding a bleeding Vicki. Stiles quickly runs over there saying, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jeremy answers as Matt runs over asking the same question as Stiles did.

"I don't know, something bit her on the neck."

"Call an ambulance." Elena yells out and Stiles pulls out his phone, calling for help.

When Stiles was done on his phone, he looks to his left to see Stefan shake his head before leaving the scene. Stefan looks to him strangely before putting his attention back to the matter at hand.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **Boarding house**

Stefan runs into the boarding house and Zach who is looking to Stefan worriedly, asks, "What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says quickly before entering his bedroom. A crow fly's in. Stefan follows to bird with his eyes before looking to the man on the balcony. "Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon says with a mischievous smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon says.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asks cautiously.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks.

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've manage to keep myself busy." Damon says, his smirk getting bigger.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan says, trying to figure out what his intentions are.

"Ah. That can be a problem. For you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one word, Elena. She took my breath away, a dead ringer of Katherine and that kid, what was his name. Oh, yes, Stiles. Now that kid is one sarcastic person and looks hot in a cute way, I like it but we're not talking about him, no, we're talking about Elena. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon says, riling him up.

"She is not Katherine."

"Well, lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something. When was the last time you had something more stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asks, already knowing the answer.

"I know what you are doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah, Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts hitting Stefan.

"Stop it." Damon keeps on hitting him.

"Let's to do it, together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Let's just cut to the chase, Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan say's angrily.

"Imagine what her blood taste like!" Stefan's face changes. "I can."

"I said Stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, both crashing through the window and falling onto the pavement, Stefan looks side to see him not there.

"I was impressed," Stefan looks ahead to see Damon standing near the hedges. "I give it a six, missing style. But I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face, thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon. huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." Damon states, bored.

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as an Invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I am just keeping my word."

"Just, stay away from Elena and Stiles."

Damon ignores the comment and says, "Where's your ring. Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax, it's right here." Damon holds Stefan's ring to him, as he grabs it out of his older brothers hand, Damon grabs his arm and throws him into the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Sounds could be heard inside the Boarding house, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon yells out before walking away.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Gilbert House**

Arriving back to the house on his own, Stiles runs back up to his room and sits onto his computer chair, searching up the name 'Salvatore'.

Many websites pop up under the name but one catches his attention, he clicks onto it and sees a photo of Stefan Salvatore from 1953.

Stiles looks at the picture in shock, "What the heck".

"Oh great, I just can't get a break, can I?"

Shaking his head tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He closes his computer down, already had saved what he had searched up before changing into some comfortable pyjama pants and falling onto his bed, already asleep. Not noticing blue eyes, staring at him through the trees, outside."

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 _Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of The Crazy Life. If you didn't read what I typed at the beginning of this chapter than I will type it again. This story is also on Wattpad, so don't go crazy when you realise that this story is the exact same one as on their as well. I am also the same person as the one on Wattpad so don't worry about anything._

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries or Stiles Stilinski, I do however own his lines and plot so please do not copy._


	2. Something Isn’t Right Here

**_Something Isn't Right Here_**

 **Gilbert House**

Stiles, sits at his computer chair, talking to his best friend Scott.

"Dude, I think this town has something supernatural in it." Stiles whisper yells at Scott, not wanting his cousin to walk in wondering what he was yelling about.

"Why do you think that?" Scott asks.

"Because, someone was attacked last night and they were bitten in the neck." Stiles says, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Seriously?" Scott says shocked.

"No, they were walking through the woods and got fake blood on themselve. Yes seriously!"

"OK, dude. Calm down." Scott says, trying to calm the frantic Stiles down.

"I can't man, something is going on in this town."

"Well, do what you do best." Scott says calmly.

"And what's that all knowing one." Stiles says sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment, Scott says, "Go and investigate, find out what you are dealing with."

Stiles looks to Scott in shock, "omg, You just said something that is smart."

"Hey!" Scott says offended.

"Sorry." Stiles says, not sorry at all. "I'm gonna go investigate the town of Mystic Falls, Bye man."

Scott waves bye, "see ya man, and be careful."

Waving, Stiles disconnects the Face call before getting up and leaving the room. Only to walk into Jenna, Elena coming out of her room at the same time as him.

Looking at the mirror, Jenna asks them, "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

Stiles talks before Elena said anything. "And where are you going?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna puts her hair up.

"Sexy Stewardess." Elena states, Jenna lets it down.

"Boozy housewife." Elena states, Stiles looks to Elena in shock.

"And up it is, you're feisty today." Jenna looks to Elena.

"Yeah, where did this Elena come from? Are you sick?" Stiles asks, placing the back of his hand onto her forehead.

Elena hits his hand away with a glare before saying, "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."

Stiles shook his head before looking around for the other family member. "Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna pauses looking to the teens, to see their faces. "There is no wood shop is there?"

"Nope." Stiles says, popping the 'P'.

Jenna sighs before mumbling, "Yeah."

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 _History Class_

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Elena and Stefan drop their gazes, Stiles looks to Stefan curiously, seeing the same resemblance that was in the photo he looked at the night before.

Feeling eyes on him, Stefan looks over to Stiles with a raised eyebrow, Stiles quickly looks away, the bell rings.

 _ **The Crazy Life**_

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Stiles walks out of the School and towards his jeep, looking over to his left, he sees Stefan sitting on a table in concentration.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles turns around and makes it to his jeep before turning around again only to find that Stefan wasn't there any more.

"Oh, I am definitely going to figure this out." Stiles mumbles to himself, getting into his jeep and waits for Elena, later driving to the Grill.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Mystic Grill**

Stiles sat with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, talking about Bonnie's ancestors.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie says to them.

"That sounds so cool, I want to be a wizard." Stiles tells her, Bonnie smiles at him before it turns into a frown at Caroline's comment.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena says, not wanting to tell Caroline what happened that night.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feel of any kind?" Caroline asks, not giving up.

"I was right next door and I didn't hear anything but talking, which was a relief, I don't need to hear my cousin going at it." Stiles rambles on, Bonnie chuckling at him.

Elena glares at him playfully then nods, agreeing, "Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, I am your friend. OK? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline keeps pestering.

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! OK, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline exclaims.

Stiles groans, "Oh, god, I don't want to know this."

"Profound." Elena says before getting up.

Bonnie looks to her questioningly. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena grabs Stiles hand, lifts him from his seat and drags him along with her.

"Why!" Stiles whines, going along with her.

"Because you are my ride." Elena states.

"Dang it." Stiles mumbles.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Boarding House**

Stiles and Elena walk up to the front door of the Boarding house, Elena knocks and it opens by itself.

They look to each other before Stiles just walks in, Elena try's to grab his arm but misses.

"Stiles!" Elena hisses out, slowly walking in after him.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena calls out, looking around. A crow flies through the front door, Stiles and Elena turn around to find Damon standing there.

Stiles gasps in shock, holding his chest where his heart is, taking deep breaths. "Holy Shit, dude, a warning next time."

Damon looks to him in amusement before looking to Elena when she starts to talk, "We're sorry for barging in. The door was... open." She trails off seeing the door closed.

"You must be Elena and Stiles. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon introduces with a smirk.

Elena looks to him in shock, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Stiles looks to her, stating, "He did, just that he didn't talk to them."

Damon chuckles before saying, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." The two teens follow Damon into the living room.

Stiles looks around the huge living room in awe, "Dude! This is your Living room! This could fit my whole house." Stiles exclaims.

"Living room, parlour. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon looks to Elena, saying, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one, nearly destroyed him."

Elena looks to him confused, "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward Exes talk yet."

Elena shakes her head, "Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Damon smirks to him before looking to Elena.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Elena and Stiles turn around to see Stefan behind them.

"Dude, you got to stop doing that."

"Elena, Stiles. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says emotionless, staring heatedly at his older brother.

"I know, I should have called. I just," Elena says, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you. He wasn't such a looker." Stiles laughs a little at Damon's comment, resulting in Elena hitting him on the head.

Stiles looks to Damon, to see him already looking towards him, Damon winks to him, making Stiles blush and looks away.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Stiles. Nice to see you." Stefan says quickly, wanting them away from Damon.

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena says awkwardly.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon looks to Stiles with a smirk, "Stiles."

Stiles blushes more and walks with Elena, only to be blocked by Stefan on the way out. "Stefan, Stefan?" Elena calls to him, Stefan moves to the side to let them through.

Stiles and Elena walk out, She looks to Stiles with a smirk, "So Damon?"

Stiles looks to her in shock, "What, no, I mean, I-" He rambles, not knowing what to say.

Elena laughs, bumping into his shoulder and saying, "It's OK Stiles, I don't judge, If you like guys then I am happy for you."

Stiles scratches the back of his neck, "Thanks Elena." He wraps an arm around her shoulders before they get into his jeep and driving away.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

"Great girl. Whew. Got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess, Hospital." Damon mocks smugly.

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena and Stiles here?" Stefan asks, worriedly.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon says before disappearing.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena, Stiles and Jenna stand in the Kitchen.

"He's on rebound and has raging family issues." Elena complains looking to Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mummy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issue." Jenna says, Stiles looks to her saying, "Wow, don't you have great ex-boyfriends."

Jenna smacks his shoulder playfully, chuckling. Jeremy enters the house, "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asks.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's, that's cool." Jeremy says, continuing up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy's head, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ow! Why? Why, Why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy walks all the way to his room, closing his door with a slam.

Stiles looks to the girls and mumbles, "Wow, someone has their period."

Jenna burst into laughing, Elena hitting the back of his head with a chuckle before walking away.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **The Grill**

Stiles walks into the Grill before sitting at the bar, not noticing Damon sat few seats away. The bartender, who's name tag read 'Luke,' walks up to Stiles asking what he wanted.

"A beer good sir." Stiles asks, trying to be confident.

The Luke gives him a look, "How about a coke."

"Rum and coke, sure!" Stiles say's hopefully.

Luck not being on his side, Luke gives him a glare and Stiles nervously laughs, "Coke it is then."

The bartender walks away and Stiles sighs, twisting his fingers together, he hears the seat next to him move. Looking from the corner of his eyes, Stiles sees Damon sat next to him with a smirk towards him.

"Hello Stiles."

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stiles asks nervously, a blush starting to form.

"Well, I came for a drink until I saw you here."

"Yeah, hear I am, sitting at the bar. Not doing anything else."

Damon chuckles in amusement, "You're funny, I like that about you."

Stiles chuckles, his blush getting redder by the second. "Thanks, I guess."

Damon's smile gets wider, he leans in and whispers into Stiles ear, "You are getting closer to figuring it out."

Stiles furrows his eyebrows down at the counter, "What do you-" he starts. looking up, only to see Damon gone, "-mean?"

Looking around, he can't see the vampire in sight. Stiles sighs before saying determinedly, "Let's find out what you are, Salvatore."

Finishing off his drink, Stiles leaves the Grill and heads back home to Investigate.

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Boarding House**

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach questions Stefan.

"Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable." Stefan says, trying to Explain to his Nephew.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach say's worried.

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." Stefan runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 **Gilbert house**

Stiles drove home instead of going to see the comet that would pass, he walks past Jeremy's room and he hears rustling inside. "Jeremy, you home dude?"

"No, it's me, the hypocrite control." Jenna's voice was heard, pushing the door open wider, he sees her going through Jeremy's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Stiles raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." Jenna looks through a shoe and takes out a drug from it, "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

Stiles smirks, "And what bought this investigation on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You are not the only one to get tannered, I have so many times, that it's not funny." Stiles says, chuckling.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommer's' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

Stiles looks to her wide eyed, " you are not screwing up Jenna!"

Jenna starts to cry. "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having Elena and looking after you. I can't do it, I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"Jenna, that's just fear talking." Stiles walks up to Jenna and gives her a hug. "I know you are a little scared, but it's alright. It may start off terribly but something good always comes out at the end and you aren't failing us. You are still learning so it's OK, we are all here for you, throughout the whole thing, alright?" Stiles rambles, Jenna smiles and giving him a squeeze, letting him go, returning to her previous task.

Stiles smiles, walking out Jeremy's room to his own one to do some research on a certain founding family.

Stiles looks up whatever he can on the Salvatore's, and the town's history. Searching for a while, he comes to a stop on a certain website. Skimming through it, his eye's widen in shock and a small gasp escapes his mouth.

"OMG, their-"

 ** _The Crazy Life_**

 _Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Vampire diaries, If so then please like or comment and if you want more, follow me for more future stories._

 _ **Disclaimer-** I do not own Vampire Diaries or Stiles Stilinski, I do however own his lines and plot so please do not copy._


	3. Attention

This story will be moved to RoseyQuinns account, so if you want more updates than please go to her account to read this story. Thank you


End file.
